


It Can Do Better

by SimplyTheWurst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dead Karkat, Gen, God Tier, miraculous god tiering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTheWurst/pseuds/SimplyTheWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat reflects on life after being speared by the stupid God Tier Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Do Better

Karkat thought that the first thing he would see once he died would be the inside of a dream bubble, deep in some memory from back in his hive to teach him some hoofbeast-shit lesson on why his life went the way it did and why he helped out people and some absolute fucking nonsense like something from In Which An Old Troll Dies And Is Visited By Five Dead Trolls Who Teach Him About Himself And Why His Life Mattered To Others, but the area was devoid of Troll Jon Voight, so Karkat decided to look around him.

Maybe he was in a dream bubble of someone else’s memories, maybe he could apologize for being so fucking useless and getting half of his team killed. Of course, they would say it wasn’t his fault, but he knew better.

Instead, all around Karkat was black. He looked down to his stomach to see the three-prong hole left after the fucking stupid alpha god tier human stabbed him for abso-fucking-lutely no reason whatsoever. He sighed, totally done with the retarded situation that had presented itself to him mockingly.

His red mutant blood was dripping out of his midsection’s puncture wounds and down his pants, pooling on the pitch black floor. Normally he would’ve probably flipped some serious shit over the fact that somebody could easily see the secret that had caused him to be so closed off to everyone he knew. But Karkat was dead

Besides, there were only a handfull of trolls, now excluding himself,  left in all of three universes. He was as dead as his dream self, albeit considerably less startled than finding himself killed by a half-dog version of one of his closest friends. Before, Karkat was still holding out some small hope that he might one day reach god tier like so many of his friends had done, unknowingly mocking him day and night over and over, wearing those stupid fucking pajamas that were always clean, sneering and laughing that he would never reach god status himself. He lifted his left shoe a bit out of the sticky red pool and watched silently as he let his blood slowly drip off of his raised shoe.

He didn’t feel any pain. In fact, for once in his godforsaken life, he felt calm.

He hated the feeling.

Sighing again, Karkat put his bunched fists into his pockets and began to walk straight ahead. Straight ahead into black oblivion, all alone in an endless abyss. He looked at his left wrist, rolling up his left sweater sleeve with his right hand. The wrist was bare, devoid of any watches, crab or otherwise. No way to tell time or any remote chance of actually communicating with some other fucking useless idiot that got themselves killed, either. All alone, walking and leaving wet, red bootprints in his wake. He walked for what seemed like hours before stopping suddenly.

“Oh, fuck you universe!”  Karkat shouted at the air above him, standing still, fists shaving above his head at nothing. He could feel himself faintly tearing up, but again, who was around to even give a fuck? He was alone, forever by himself.

He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest wounds. He began crying.

“Fuck you,” Karkat wimpered, “Fuck you and your need to constantly mock and torture me. It wasn’t enough that I had to live my whole useless-as-fuck life with this stupid, ugly mutant blood that would get me killed the moment it was seen. You could do better. Then you robbed my friends of the prize we worked so hard for, losing it seconds from our eternal fucking happiness. You could do better. Then you let my dream self die, mocking me constantly with the pyjamas the stupid fucking god tiers graced me with the right to see. Sure, the stupid fucks deserved it more than me, but I still feel fucking cheated. But you could still do better.”

Karkat now had his arms dangle uselessly at his sides, unmoving, sniffling from his rant of angst. Then he continued.

“Then you fucking had to kill half of my friends and drove my own fucking moirail insane, forcing me to kill him after he murdered two of my friends. But you could still do better. You introduced a pair of fuckwits that looked down on me constantly and left me without the one remaining friend I had left. Fucking Sollux, leaving me for that stupid bitch. You could do better. Making my crush swoon for that fucking asshole Strider was a low blow, you cheap fuck. Letting him humiliate me constantly so nobody saw me as a person really had me in tears of fucking joy, universe.”

“But you could do better…” Karkat whispered, sniffling.

Done crying his fit of frustration, Karkat collapsed onto the floor, rolling onto the floor, arms and leads spread out into a shape a human would use for making a ‘snow angle’. He looked at the sky, exhausted.

He suddenly began to whisper to nobody, “Then you took my chance of ever redeeming myself over my fuck-ups. And being killed by a god tier? Are you taking irony lessons from Strider, universe?”

Karkat began a breathless laugh and felt himself start to tear up again. He took a few breaths before returning to his calm state.

“But You Can Still Do Fucking Better, Can’t You, You Sick Fuck?” Karkat shouted.

Karkat closed his eyes. He was so done. He was tired of the universe’s shit and just wanted to be gone, but he was probably going to get more punishment. But whatever, he probably deserved it. All he could do now was wait to see what came next. The universe could still do better, after all.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared to his left. Karkat closed his eyes tighter, getting up to lean on his elbows. Easing his eyes open to adjust to the light, he was speculating whether or not this was gonna hurt.

Once he was comfortable with the lighting, he stood up too fast, mutant blood rushing to his head. Briefly blinded, Karkat cursed and stumbled a bit to his right, flailed, and faceplanted onto the floor. Karkat sighed for the third time since he died. Getting up proved to be successful on the second attempt, and he started to walk towards the lights, hands in his pockets, slightly slouched, and prepared for whatever shit was up against him now.

As the area around him began to become brighter and brighter, he also started to feel a little light-headed. Karkat looked down towards his left hand, which he pulled from the safety of his pocket. He stopped suddenly. It was transparent, and even then flickering around like a dying lightbulb, threatening to go invisible completely. Startled, he moved his upper body and arms back in suprise, looking at his waist. His whole body was displaying the same worrying troubles. He felt incredibly light in the head and swayed on his feet a few times, arms dangling uselessly at his side, before finally falling backwards. He didn’t feel himself hitting the floor.

Instead, he felt the air go out of him as he was violently jolted back into the position he was fell into when he was freshly stabbed. He suddenly felt wet jungle on his back and could hear the hoots and calls of wild animals.

Karkat shot into a sitting position, resting on his elbows, gasping as air proceded to fill his lungs once more. He clutched at his midsection to feel the punctures, but instead found something soft and wet. Karkat looked to find that his wounds had magically healed, although the blood on his sweater remained.

Becoming aware of the figure around him, he became silent, taking in the scene. Jade was having an argument with John, both hovering above the the ground, once again mocking his lack of god powers he deserved. Suddenly, John disappeared into nothing, leaving a frustrated Jade, who then disappeared as well. To his right, Karkat saw the same human who had killed him arguing with Kanaya over the fact that he had just been killed. Suddenly, Kanaya ran off into the jungle, the human not far behind her.

Karkat remained seated for what seemed like forever, continuing to will air into his lungs. He was also pondering the wierd feeling that had been slowly creeping over his mind. He didn’t think that this feeling felt normal to people who had recently been stabbed and ressurected. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling however.

He felt great.

He felt fucking invincible.

Karkat the turned towards the treetopline above and to his right. He saw yet another new fucking retarded god tier human encased in a white bubble of light, shouting random extinct earth language. However, after focusing on the human, he found something was odd about his appearance, besides the horribly revealing god pyjamas. He was covered in tiny red lines that covered his body.

Karkat looked back to his left where the two girls had run off to find that he could see faint outlines of red and jade lines in the shapes of figures dancing menacingly from behind the foiliage.

Confused, Karkat stood up, leaning against the fists he had placed on his lower back, satisfied once he heard a familiar cracking. He closed his eyes and smiled at the familiarity of the movement.

Once again turning to his right, Karkat was startled to see that the red lines had disappeared from the dipshit’s figure. He was just wearing those pyjamas, continuing on his dumbass plan.

Karkat decided to squint and concentrate on the figure, and was suddenly seeing the lines again. Turning to his left, Karkat was unable to see the jade and red lined figures. However, just from thinking about them, they suddenly appeared once again behind the foiliage. Only now the red line figure was standing above the jade figure, who was on the floor, the lovely green color beginning to pool around the line’s legs.

Realization Clicked.

Those aren’t lines, they’re veins! Karkat thought.

Suddenly, like something out of troll Cinderella (Where the filthy lowblood was culled for thinking that just because she had some fancy ass dress she could she could crash a prominent blue-blood party), his clothing began to go through a transformation.

It started at the bottom of his pants, skipping his shoes. His pants changed from their usual grey color to a color looking more like his own blood and the fabric changed. Wow, that fabric was comfy as fuck. Now he knew why those dumbasses were always wearing those stupid pyjamas everywhere. Peeking down his pants, Karkat was relieved to see his crab boxers still intact.

His shirt then began to change to a rust color, his cancer symbol replaced with the image of a bleeding cut. His neck and wrist openings grew cufflinks and neck guards the same color as his pants. A red cape appeared from around his neck, held on by a gold chain. Karkat gripped the cape in his hands, wringing it around. He had never wanted to admit to Dave, but his cape was the most comfortable thing Karkat had ever touched. Now he had one of his own.

Karkat then looked at his sylladex, relieved to find the outfit he had just been wearing in there. That was his absolute favorite outfit. Well, until today. These pyjamas were the shit.

He then looked down and stepped back in suprise. Or he would’ve, if he had been standing on the ground. He was hovering a few feet above the jungle floor. He was flying.

Karkat willed himself back to the planet surface, eyes beginning to tear up. He didn’t know how or why, but the universe had finally delivered him his fucking break. He was god tier. He was immortal. He could finally be taken seriously and not be treated like some weak-ass wriggler 24/7.

Suddenly, Karkat remembered the jaded lines bleeding out to his left. Kanaya. He flew as fast as he could towards the lines. He flew towards one of his best friends like Earth Super Man going in to rescue Lois Lane. Of course, Karkat wouldn’t know about that. He hated superman and refused to watch any movies with him in it, especially considering John had recommended them.

Karkat had reached a clearing, finding Kanaya bleeding out from a slashed artery in her left leg. She was lying down, unconscious. The god tier troll killer was nowhere around them after a brief look around by Karkat.

Closing his eyes and resting his hands on the bleeding leg, Karkat concentrated on the pulsing sound Kanaya’s heart was making. He then found himself in control of the blood that was flowing through her weakened body. Experimentally, he was delighted to find that he could force Kanaya’s arm to move upwards by willing her veins to. He stopped the giggles he was giving off in happiness to focus on saving his friend. He willed her blood to not come out of the cut, and it didnt. He then focused on the cut and accelerated the scab process to make sure she didn’t bleed out while he was gone. Hey, if she needed more blood, she was a rainbow drinker. She could just drink somebody else’s.

Looking back over the treeline, Karkat could see a dozen or so figures made out of lines of almost every color. He wasn’t going to lie, it looked… beautiful. He pushed that thought away though. He was the self proclaimed leader of this dipshit parade, and he was going to make sure these fuckers didn’t kill anybody else.

As he flew towards the huge conflict, he silently thanked the universe.

It had finally done its best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Any comments would be gladly appreciated.


End file.
